


The Draconian's Bride

by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Draconian!Nyx, Dragons, I Took One Look At This Fandom And Realized, M/M, Noct/Luna As The Penpals They Are, The Lack of Dragon Fics Are Unacceptable, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley
Summary: Twelve years ago, the Dragon demanded Regis’ firstborn in exchange for a crystal that would protect the entirety of Lucis without the blood price from the Caelums. By the time Noct’s twentieth summer came and went, he had long accepted to die within the dragon’s jaws as simple as rain.Marriage to the Draconian Incarnate was the last thing he expected in his life, however.





	1. N to L, Your Forever Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. I write this in the middle of work. It's difficult.

The skies were the perfect blue, the summer breeze playing with the sylleblossoms and the sunshine blessing the earth with color.

However, Luna had drawn her curtains closed as if refusing to see the sun could stop the world into advancing a day. Maria had grown worried about her restlessness these past few days only for Gentiana to ease the caretaker that the young lady is in deep mourning. Ravus, his sympathy spared only for their family, allowed his sister her space and took on to answering the empire’s demands of her as their prisoner and public figure.

Despite the cheerful morning, Luna refused to get out of her bed and locked her doors and windows as if she was keeping something or somebody out.

Pryna came anyway.

She used to love seeing the messenger trot to her with a familiar notebook in her mouth.

But not this day.

Pryna whined, sensing her grief and what her cargo entailed.

Luna did not reach her hand out to her and pretended she saw no one.  

Pryna silently left the notebook by her bedside and disappeared.

By the time the sun went down, Luna languidly reached over to the notebook and flipped the pages idly until she reached the chapter full of Prompto’s photographs, carnival tickets, sticker packets and scribbles in neon gel pen that made her eyes water. These were the pages full of Noctis’ records of the summer and small gifts he didn’t have to give her.

Try as she may to hold her tears back as she followed the archive of Noctis’ final summer, she could not help but sob when the signature envelope appeared on the last page. Manipulated by curiosity and a desire for closure, she picked at the sticker holding the letter closed.

She could pray all she wanted, but time never slowed down.

In her hand, she held Noctis’ last letter. Luna stared vaguely at the page for the past hour, half believing the words written on it or the fate of its sender.

 

> _Dearest Luna,_
> 
> _By the time this letter reaches you I’ll be in Galahd. To the dragon as promised._
> 
> _Can’t say for sure if I had lived the last twelve years without regret but I’ve filled out most of the bucket list before the summer was over. I’ve clipped the photocopy of the list and the knick-knacks._
> 
> _It’s very hard to say goodbye. I don’t want them to remember me as that sad boy who was sacrificed to the dragon. I want them to remember me as me._
> 
> _It hurts to see dad. I’ve told him I’ve made my peace and he did what was best for the people. But I know I can’t imagine half of the pain he’s been feeling all those years._
> 
> _Today would be the last time I’ll ever see dad, the Citadel, Gladio, Iggy, Prompto, my apartment. Everything. Saying goodbye hurts, but I know it’ll hurt them more if I don’t speak with them for the last time._
> 
> _If only I could see you one last time again. But I can’t say goodbye to you, either._
> 
> _Sorry. I don’t know what else to say. This is it. The moment we’ve all prepared for._
> 
> _I love you. And the letters and times we could’ve had together, I cherish the most._
> 
> _Your forever friend,_
> 
> _Noct_
> 
> _P.S. I tried my best to study astral projection. Maybe we could still meet up? If I can remember my geography, I can fly to your place before my forty days are up? You can see spirits right?_
> 
> _I’ll be seeing you!_

Luna didn’t know whether she let out a sob or a chuckle.

She gathered the notebook and pulled herself up, composing a reply in her head before she remembered the truth.

Three days had passed since she had closed herself off to mourn.

Noctis is dead. So that his people could live and forget.

Who else would she send her letter to?

Condolences hurt all the more. As Oracle, she is expected to console those left behind and are unable to follow through the Gate.

But who is going to console the Oracle when she gets left behind?

Before the despair could plant itself in her mind, a lively bark of a messenger dragged her out of her reverie.

Instead of white fur bounding up to her, it was Noctis' rough, frazzled black-furred messenger Umbra. Luna spotted a crumpled letter in its mouth and gestured to the dog to come closer and release the note.

Half of her expected good news. Half of her expected the truth.

But when she finally found the strength and will to look at the paper, it bore the frazzled handwriting she had come to love and believed to be at the Gate.

"He's still alive...!"

The more she read the letter, the more her eyebrows strained together in confusion. And as if to sense her confusion, Gentiana graced her room and waited for her to begin asking the question.

"Noct? Betrothed to the Draconian?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy Howdy Do I Fucking Love Dragons!  
> EDIT: 09/06/17 Placed the word 'Fucking' in the correct order.


	2. Pros and Cons in Marrying A Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd. Been revised so much.

  

>   **Twelve Years Ago (M.A. 744), Tenebrae**

 

A week had passed since King Regis had requested the Oracle's help to commune with the Draconian Incarnate, and Noctis' spinal injury had mended well enough to let him begin physical therapy again. After finishing today's session, Luna led him to her room to indulge his request on reading her shelf of translated fairytales with illustrations on every even page.

One fairytale later, Noctis pulled away from the book. “What does this mark do?” He hovered his hand over the intricate design etched on the skin above his heart. “You've seen it, right? Did the dragon give me powers?”

Luna let her fingers hover above the mark and felt the unmistakable heat. “It’s the Mark of the Draconian. It’s to signify that a pact has been made between him and you.”

Noctis hummed in acknowledgement and returned to reading the next fairytale. After finishing a page, he spoke up again, “Dad looked really sad. And then, scared. Did the dragon say something mean to him?”

Luna couldn't look at his expectant eyes. She thought she could stall him by suggesting another topic but Noctis continued with another question. “Your ma-- I mean, the Oracle said you can understand the gods.”

“Yes, my mum taught me Hexathean.”

“Awesome!”

Noctis was still looking at her.

She wished for Ravus' presence at this moment. He would know what to do. Or Gentiana.

“I could… I could tell you what your father and the Draconian talked about.”

“Cool! What did he say?” Noctis eagerly leaned towards her.

Luna took her place beside him. These were the kind of situations her mother had warned her about; where honesty was the only answer and her choice of words would hold more power than the miracles of gods and magic.

“Your father wanted to protect all of Lucis. But he thinks he’s not strong enough.” She began. “So he asked the dragon for help.”

“Did the dragon say yes?”

She nodded.

“That’s great!” The expression on Noctis' face fell. “So why is he still sad?”

At that moment, Luna understood why the proverb _“Ignorance is Bliss”_ held wisdom.

If she told the truth, Noctis might grow to resent his father.

If she withheld the truth, she couldn't imagine how many ways he would defy his fate and fall among those men who met a bitter end.

If she lied, she would disgrace the Oracle lineage and the gods who trusted them. And all the above will come to pass.

She wanted to change the topic. She wanted to call her mother. She wanted to call Gentiana. She wanted to call Ravus. She wanted Noctis to stop asking questions.

But what good would it do to him and to her if she hid him from the truth? Temporary relief, yes. But for how long?

Noctis watched her patiently.

She could keep him waiting just like this. She could always distract him with a story.

But for how long?

“Noctis,” She began, even with her lip trembling. “Your father wanted to protect your future. He wanted you to see a world at peace when you grow up.”

So she told him a story. The story why his father traveled all the way to Tenebrae. Noctis slowly understood the depths of his father's love and how it equaled his duty as a king to his people.

“But sometimes, wanting...” Luna forced herself to look at how his innocent smile faded. “Wanting isn't always enough to make wishes happen.”

“Why?”

As the future Oracle, her duty was to relay the will of the gods to humankind in a language they would understand.

“Noctis,” Luna took both of Noctis' hands in hers. “The dragon agreed to help, but he asked for something in return. Your father begged the Oracle to intercede, to make the dragon change his mind.”

“Why? What did the dragon ask for?”

Even if the intentions of the higher powers were pure and bright, the burden it would place on the chosen one who would deliver their promise was unintentional. A consequence they didn't deserve.

Luna took a deep breath and recited the covenant:

_“To aid the failing flesh and cursed blood of man,_

_And the ward of light to remain arise,_

_I grant unto you the heart of the god incarnate._

_But know that the price for everlasting power_

_Is the mellow heart of the Crown's firstborn._

_With the light of the stars as our witness,_

_Let this covenant be forged:_

_A Heart for a heart,_

_And the power of light will continue to shine  
_

_Until the Accursed meets providence divine.”_

Luna looked at him and gently placed her hand above the mark on his chest.

“To protect the kingdom and the future, the Draconian asked for your heart.”

 

* * *

  

>   **Present Day (Month V, M.A. 756)**

 

Noctis tried turning over to sleep again, but the song of the birds and chirping of the local insects were getting louder and he found himself listening. The sun has already risen and shed enough light to give the empty, ruined, stone gray bastion of Galahd a tinge of colour. Noctis turned his head away from the light and found himself staring at a great looming shadow curled around his bed of furs like a wall of darkness.

Three days had passed since the dragon had 'proposed' to him.

Three days had passed since he had told the god incarnate that he'll think about it.

Three days had passed since they've started living together.

...Or at least, getting warily used to one another.

Twelve years ago, King Regis had sought audience with the dragon, asking to lend him its power to keep the magic wall standing. In return for the Crystal that will now supply the wall’s magic, the dragon demanded the heart of the king’s firstborn.

Noctis had psyched himself for twelve years that his life will end when he reaches twenty. By then, he should be ready to leave everything and everyone behind.

He was ready to die by the dragon’s instruction. To be a sacrificial lamb for the future of Lucians.

He was ready to face the dragon without a fight despite being trained in every aspect of combat and survival.

He was set to surrender to the dragon quietly.

But in all the time he had to be ready, the dragon asking for his hand in marriage was a situation he hadn't prepared himself for.

Noctis had lost count on how many times he had tossed and turned out of sleep, not in fear of the dragon and its serpentine tail currently surrounding his bed, but from the anxiety of his life and the safety of his kingdom in a standstill while he thinks his life all over again.

He half-heartedly wished he had sent Umbra back to the Citadel to get his phone and try to pass the time faster. So instead, he stared at the shadowy greatness of his supposed husband. The beast lay curled around his bed like an enormous wall of scales and brimstone, and the dark shadows of the bastion blended all too well into its body to make it seem bigger. It was like a creature from Luna's fairytales, and Noctis couldn't help but sigh. His status really was akin to a princess locked away in a tower guarded by a dragon. He’ll never hear the end of it from Gladio and his bottomless pitcher of jokes about him being the ‘princess’.

Prompto will laugh at him and cautiously ask the dragon for a picture. But probably after yelling from a multitude of emotions.

And knowing Ignis, he’ll threaten and square up against the dragon as if the gods had no right to exist within his general vicinity.

No matter how hard he tried to push his thoughts away from his friends, they always come back to him and he always ended up feeling heartsick for the rest of the day.

He missed home and he was itching to tell them he’s still alive and they could all stop mourning.

Even now, the disbelief was still whirling in his head.

How could his father not know this?

What would the dragon gain from this?

Why a marriage?

His thoughts were broken by the dragon's open pair of fiery blue eyes staring right at him.

“Good morning, little prince.”

Noctis shuddered under the dragon's gaze, half-sorry for disturbing its sleep and the other still harboring a justified fear for the beast. He opened his mouth, trying to squeeze out an apology but not a word came out and they remained awkwardly staring at one another.

The dragon's unblinking gaze eventually broke away, and Noctis watched as the god incarnate moved its great claws and limbs above him and rose to its height like a gigantic coeurl stretching awake.

It was like watching the dark of night cast its shadow over him; its eyes rising off to the heavens like a pair of distant stars and the great wings stretching, covering every inch of light and colour that bled through the stone bastion.

This was the incarnate god whom his father entreated to protect Lucis.

This was the very same god who asked for his hand in marriage.

The dragon unwound the spiny serpentine tail coiled around his bed and Noctis watched as it retreated into the shadows like a dread creature of its own.

“M-morning...” Noctis mumbled, unable to choke down the tinge of nervousness in his voice. “Did I bother you?”

“No.” The dragon rumbled. Noctis swallowed as the beast narrowed its eyes. “But I felt your eyes upon me.”

“Sorry...”

The dragon kept to its darkened side of the chamber, unmoving and careful not to extend any more of itself. “I seem to have caught you again in a pensive mood.” The beast’s low, rumbling voice startled him out of his thoughts. “Do you require more privacy?

“No… Not really.” He shied away from the beast’s scrutiny. “I… it’s nothing.”

Though, hardly nothing. He was thinking about home or he might not have a home to return to if he continues to idle by.

“Have you made your decision?”

“No.” Noctis answered too quickly. The dragon rumbled again, either it was in disappointment or in deep thought, he had no idea of knowing. “It’s been three days since you have come here on your own.”

“I know that.”

“The covenant cannot be sealed without your word.”

Noctis scoffed and directed his attention to the bed of pelts. “I was prepared to die for you.”

“I asked for your heart, yes. But I did not wish to still it. You misunderstood the covenant.”

It was the truth. But by the way it sounded, the god was blaming him for his mistake.

Misunderstood the covenant?

Misunderstand the way his father was dying inside for every year his last day drew near?

Misunderstand his whole life's purpose?!

What part of "A heart for a heart" meant nothing else but marriage?

“How were we supposed to know that the pact was a marriage proposal?” Noctis snapped. “Why would you keep us in the dark? Why couldn’t you just tell us what you really want?”

When the dragon rose again and stood on its back legs, Noctis braced himself for its outrage. But when the beast didn’t move or snarl or show any sign of anger, Noctis felt all the more guilty by its display of calmness. “Take all the time you need, Prince Noctis. But remember that the empire’s daemons draw closer to Lucis in every second.”

Noctis made a frustrated noise and buried himself deeper into the furs. The dragon made an unmistakable sigh and sauntered off, the clicks and scratches of his spines and claws echoing in his ears like afterthoughts.

“Umbra has a letter for you. You may send him to me once you’ve made up your mind.”  

Noctis heard the unmistakable trotting of his messenger’s paws and pulled himself off the bed. Umbra deposited the notebook in his lap before he could reach for it. The messenger shook his fur before seating himself by Noctis’ side. “Had a good run, eh boy?”

Umbra huffed and snorted in reply. Noctis gave him a grateful pat before turning to the letter.

Luna’s handwriting looked uncharacteristically hurried and must’ve been rewritten in the near middle judging by the tear and unusual break of the stationery.

 

 

 

> _Dear Noctis,_
> 
> _I can't write enough words to say that I'm happy that the dragon did not take you. That I could read your letters once more!_
> 
> _But I couldn't stop thinking that your situation may or may not be temporary._
> 
> _A pact with the gods always involves a manner of sacrifice to seal the promise. In order to receive, you must give._
> 
> _The Crystal is the dragon's heart itself, so it is fitting that he asks for a heart in return. But to propose you marriage?_
> 
> _Maybe the pact meant your 'heart' figuratively if not physically? But forcing somebody into marriage doesn't necessarily pledge their heart to the other. It's merely an arrangement for two individuals to live as one together._
> 
> _Despite this, the Draconian has offered you an option to refuse. Ultimately, he believes that this marriage rests on your choice._
> 
> _A marriage between a god and a human is not unheard of but it had resulted in chaos and discord between humankind and the higher powers. The resolution for such conflict remains unforeseen. Even as Oracle, the Astrals have unintelligible ways to enact fate and despite their mediator, even I have doubts that I could not disclose to Gentiana._
> 
> _But this is the Draconian's will. He has agreed long ago to help your father and you were asked as the sacrifice. It is ordained. Even if you refuse, there will be some twisted way that the promise of the Draconian will be done._
> 
> _Take care of yourself. Whichever your choice may be, I will be here by your side._
> 
> _Your confidante,_
> 
> _Luna_
> 
> _P.S. We should write to your father and tell him of your current status. Word is that he hasn't left his chambers for days and believed to be ill. The imperial chancellor is more... friskier than usual. I could not press my brother for further details without arousing his suspicions._

 

“Dad...” Noctis dropped back to his bed and reread the letter again. “I can turn back and run. But I won't.”

More like he couldn't.

This was it. This was the opportunity he could take to remove his father's burden, to take away the fear he felt whenever he saw his father sitting on the very throne that caused him his slow crawl towards death.

The chance to break down the fear that has seized Lucians for years. To finally have that moment where they can stop cowering behind walls.

The path that will return those who have fled from fear and to come back home once again.

And all he needed to do was agree to the god's terms.

After finishing his third re-reading, he picked up the notebook and wrote every coherent thing he could put down. 

 

 

> _To Luna,_
> 
> _Things are fine on my side. I have a roof over my head, a bed to sleep in, a river nearby and the whole place is warm at night._
> 
> _So far, the dragon hasn't done anything to scare or threaten me. Always gives me a lot of space. Doesn't impose. Nice and polite. Doesn’t mind my shitty cooking._
> 
> _Though the thing is, we hardly talk. I'm sure this is all awkward for him as it is for me. I mean, our first conversation was about how I prefer to be killed._
> 
> _I know I should decide my answer soon, but I really didn't expect this arranged marriage bit._
> 
> _~~Or maybe I'm just bitter because I was forced to be kept virgin as a precaution by the council. Virgin sacrifices hold more merit, they said. Meh!~~ _
> 
> _But compared to having my heart ripped out of me, marriage to a dragon doesn’t sound so bad._
> 
> _I mean, it kinda sounds awesome in my resume._
> 
> _Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prince of Lucis, Bride of Dragons._
> 
> _I haven't thought much of marriage. I know I have to do it someday, but that's probably in an alternate world where I'm not a sacrificial lamb or something._
> 
> ~~_Do you want to get married?_ ~~
> 
> _I know it kinda sounds dumb but if it means I get to live and everyone can be protected and my dad can live a normal life, I'll take it. I mean, it's not like I'm getting married to a slime daemon or anything._
> 
> _Still, I don't know what to expect once I agree._
> 
> _Has there ever been a recorded marriage between a human and a god? Even from your fairytales? Do you know what ceremonies it has?_
> 
> _I'll send a letter to dad after the 'wedding' is over. Just in case. But please, let him know that I'm okay. He can't die yet._
> 
> _Hopefully I would remain alive after the marriage._
> 
> _Eagerly waiting,_
> 
> _Noctis_
> 
> _P.S. Pros and Cons in Marrying a Dragon_
> 
> _Pros_
> 
>   * _Husband is a very powerful dragon. No one will say no._
>   * _Very convenient for traveling all over Eos, to cross the skies and seas without limits!_
>   * _You don’t have to file and declare taxes_
> 

> 
> _Cons_
> 
>   * _Husband is a very powerful dragon. Will attract the Nifs._
>   * _Dragon may need his own keep or castle. Too big for the Citadel and will freak people out_
>   * _Incidents of property damage may rise to 207%_
> 


 

“Right,” Noctis propped himself up and stretched his limbs anew. He placed the notebook back into Umbra's pouch and stopped the messenger from speeding off immediately. “Oh, and before you run to Tenebrae can you give this to the dragon?”

The messenger watched as Noctis scrawled another note and carefully held the paper in its mouth.

“Run safely, boy.”

Umbra huffed in approval and trotted off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omitted Scenes: Noct's Letter #2 and Gentiana's Answer
> 
> This chapter took long to write because I have to write out the pact between Regis and the dragon and have to check the terms like a goddamn lawyer to make sure the misinterpretation would make sense.
> 
> Also, I needed a bullshit reason to allow dragons... well, a dragon to exist in Eos. 
> 
> And I needed to draw a dragon and make it scary and powerful because I'm not satisfied with ordinary-looking dragons. They have to be scary and powerful, like multiple wings powerful. Like, angels or smth.


End file.
